The Lake
by Kristina Chang
Summary: It had been a call to the blood and to the relaxed will, a passing benediction whose influence did not pass, a holiness, a spell, a momentary chalice for youth.


The Lake

Kristina Chang

The surface shone like liquid crystal. The water was clear, all the way down to the shallow bottom. The sun sparkled and stretched towards it, eager to gain contact with its perfect shimmering face. The wood around was clear. The animals peeked out but stayed away. It was magic, the pond, and they were too natural to be spoiled by it.

She emerged from the underbrush, footsteps silent on the baby grass. Her face brightened when the pond greeted her. She took off briskly towards a cluster of boulders near the edge of the water, her bushy hair flying wildly about her face in the still air. She took off her garments neatly, folding them, taking care not to dirty or wet anything. Left as stark as the day she was born, she took a running jump into the pool, laughing as she came up for air. The sprite played lazily, sometimes floating, sometimes swimming, always taking in the beauty around her.

He watched her disappear into the Forbidden Forest. He wondered idly, who the hell would willingly go into that place? And so, he followed her, casting a disillusionment charm on himself, lest she suspect anyone behind her. But it was a waste, she never cared nor bothered to look behind her, although she would pause to caress a tree, smell these flowers, smile at those animals. She reached a clearing and he dared not follow her until he knew what lay in the open space. He stayed back until he heard the splash and rushed to the edge of the wood to see what she was doing. He reached just in time to see her emerge from the water like the goddess from the foam.

He naked form had him hard instantly and he twisted uncomfortable in his hiding spot. She did not acknowledge it if she knew he was there and he waited for a possible lover to come out to meet her. After watching her swim and float, he could bear it no more and he cast away the disillusionment charm. He no longer needed it.

He stepped from the magical wood and revealed himself to the clearing. He stripped quietly, quickly and slipped into the water without her knowing it. He came up behind her and she turned, facing him. She gasped, but made no move to cover herself.

"What—" she started, but he put a finger to her lips.

No words, he seemed to say, just enjoy the atmosphere and don't question it.

She smiled at him and they played in the pond, splashing, running jumping. He accidentally brushed her breast once. She ran a hand across his shoulders to push him into the water. They happened to touch each other more than they had ever thought was possible between them., and finally he hauled her against his hard body and kissed her senseless. She never resisted.

They made love on the shore, the rocks, in the water. It was intoxicating. They couldn't get enough of each other. The sun sank, casting the sky into a blood red-orange.

They made love once more. Then dried and dressed quietly. She looked at him once before turning to leave. He caught her arm and pulled into a furious kiss, filled with need, desire, longing, passion, love. She let a single tear escape and wrenched herself from him, tearing into the trees. He watched her go, hands in his pockets.

They met on the battlefield, bodies surrounded them both. He wore a hood, covering his white blond hair. He took his mask off when he saw her and stared at her with anguish and love. She stared back, wand frozen, paralyzed with uncertainty at what to do. He fired a spell behind her and his fellow fell into a crumple. Her fellows ran from nearby, calling to her. They were getting closer and still they stared at each other, unmoving. He smiled at her, mouthed three words and nodded to her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she muttered the two words. A green flash and he fell, serene smile on his face.

The pond that had been once glorious had receded into a dim, dirty puddle. It had been a call to the blood and to the relaxed will, a passing benediction whose influence did not pass, a holiness, a spell, a momentary chalice for youth.

Fin.

Disclaimer and A/N: The last two lines are from E.M. Forster's A Room with a View, the Sacred Lake is Forster's as well. I make no claims to them. Of course, the characters and Forbidden Forest are J.K. Rowling's.

Just a short little ditty I thought would be nice. I didn't really want to end this way, but that is how it turned out. I was hoping to make them get together like Lucy and George (Room with a View) but alas, Hermione and Draco are not destined to be together. And so it must be. I just had the greatest inspiration when I read Forster's lines about the lake. Wonderfully fitting, especially in the time of war and whatnot. Indeed, indeed.

I suppose it is rather vague and without details, but I think it works better this way. I'm not just being lazy. I dunno, I just blurted it all out. Haven't even reread it yet… perhaps it shall be better this way… hm?… Also, I apologize for these funny space breaks. Fanfiction doesn't really like my Mac...

Hope you all enjoyed.

Kristina Chang


End file.
